Thanos
Thanos (UK: /ˈθænɒs/, US: /-noʊs/) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Mike Friedrich and writer-artist Jim Starlin, the character first appeared in Iron Man #55 (cover dated Feb. 1973). The character appears in various Marvel Cinematic Universe films, including The Avengers(2012), portrayed by Damion Poitier, and Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), and its untitled sequel (2019), portrayed by Josh Brolin. The character has appeared in other Marvel-endorsed products, including animated television series, arcade, and video games. Contents show Originedit Writer-artist Jim Starlin originally conceived of Thanos of Titan during college psychologyclasses. As Starlin described: Starlin has admitted the character's look was influenced by Jack Kirby's Darkseid: Publication historyedit Thanos' first appearance was in Iron Man #55 (Feb. 1973), featuring a story by Jim Starlin that was scripted by Mike Friedrich. The storyline from that issue continued through Captain Marvel #25–33 (bi-monthly: March 1973 – Jan. 1974), Marvel Feature #12 (Nov. 1973), Daredevil#107 (Jan. 1974), and Avengers #125 (July 1974). He returned in an extended storyline that spanned Strange Tales #178-181 (Feb.–Aug. 1975), Warlock #9-11 (Oct. 1975 – Jan. 1976), Marvel Team Up #55 (March 1977), and the 1977 Annuals for Avengers and Marvel Two-in-One (Thanos does not actually appear until the end of Warlock #9). He was also featured in a short backup story in Logan's Run #6 (June 1977) and had a small role in the Death of Captain Marvel graphic novel (April 1982). The character was revived in Silver Surfer vol. 3, #34 (Feb. 1990) and guest-starred until issue #59 (November 1991), while simultaneously appearing in The Thanos Quest #1–2 (Sept.–Oct. 1990) and Infinity Gauntlet #1-6 (July–Dec. 1991). After an appearance in Spider-Man #17 (Dec. 1991), Thanos had a recurring role in Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1-42 (Feb. 1992 – Aug. 1995). This was followed by crossover appearances in Infinity War #1-6 (June – Nov. 1992), Infinity Crusade #1–6 (June – Nov. 1993), Silver Surfer vol. 3, #86-88 (Nov. 1993 – Jan. 1994), Warlock Chronicles #6-8, Thor #468–471 (Nov. 1993 – Feb. 1994), Namor The Sub-Mariner #44 (Nov. 1993), Secret Defenders #11-14 (Jan.–April 1994), Cosmic Powers #1–6 (March–July 1994), and Cosmic Powers Unlimited #1 (May 1995). Thanos appeared in a connected storyline in Ka-Zar vol. 2, #4–11 (Aug. 1997 – March 1998), Ka-Zar Annual (1997), and the X-Man and Hulk Annual (1998), before featuring in Thor vol. 2, #21–25 (March–July 2000) and the 2000 Annual. The character was next used in Captain Marvel vol. 4, #17–19 (June–Aug. 2001), Avengers: Celestial Quest #1-8 (Nov. 2001 – June 2002), Infinity Abyss #1-6 (Aug.–Oct. 2002) and Marvel: The End #1-6 (May-Aug 2003). In 2004 Thanos received an eponymous title that ran for 12 issues. In 2006, the character played an important role in Annihilation: Silver Surfer #1-4 (June – Sept. 2006) and Annihilation #1-6 (Oct. 2006 – March 2007). The character was re-introduced in Guardians of the Galaxy''vol. 2, #24-25 (April–May 2010) and played a major role in ''The Thanos Imperative: Ignition (June 2010) and The Thanos Imperative #1-6 (July–Dec. 2010). Thanos in Legendary Star-Lord #3 (Sept. 2014). Art by Paco Medina and Juan Vlasco. The character returned in Avengers Assemble #1 (March 2012).4 A mini-series titled Thanos: Son of Titan by Joe Keatinge was planned for publication in August 2012, but was cancelled.5 The character's origin was expanded in the five-issue Thanos Rising miniseries by Jason Aaron and Simone Bianchi which was published monthly beginning in April 2013.6 Later that same year, Thanos played a central role in the Infinity miniseries written by Jonathan Hickman and drawn by Jim Cheung, Jerome Opeña, and Dustin Weaver. In May 2014, Jim Starlin and Ron Lim worked together on the one-shot Thanos Annual, which is a prelude to a new trilogy of original graphic novels. The first, Thanos: The Infinity Revelation, was released the following August.78 Beginning in February 2015, Starlin also penned a four-issue miniseries titled Thanos vs. Hulk, which was set prior to the graphic novels. The second installment in the trilogy, Thanos: The Infinity Relativity, was released in June, 2015.9 The third graphic novel, Thanos: The Infinity Finale, as well as the connected mini-series The Infinity Entity were published in 2016.10 At the same time Starlin was writing these graphic novels and tie-ins, the character also appeared in New Avengers #23-24 (Oct-Nov 2014),11 Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3, #18-20 (Oct-Dec 2014), Legendary Star-Lord #4 (Dec 2014), a six-issue miniseries titled Thanos: A God Up There Listening (Dec 2014), Avengers vol. 5, #40-41 (Mar-Apr 2015), and Deadpool vol. 3, #45 ("#250") (Jun 2015). Thanos also played a major role in the five-issue miniseries The Infinity Gauntlet vol. 2, (July 2015 – Jan 2016), a tie-in of the cross-over Secret Wars (2015). Fictional character biographyedit Thanos was born on Saturn's moon Titan, and is the child of Eternals Mentor and Sui-San. Thanos carries the Deviants gene, and as such shares the physical appearance of the Eternals' cousin race. At birth, his mother was shocked by his appearance and attempted to kill him. During his school years, Thanos was a pacifist12 and would only play with his brother Eros (Starfox) and pets. By adolescence, Thanos had become fascinated with nihilism and death, worshipping and eventually falling in love with the physical embodiment of death, Mistress Death.13 As an adult, Thanos augmented his physical strength and powers through his superior scientific knowledge. He also attempted to create a new life for himself by siring many children as well as becoming a pirate. He finds no fulfillment in either, until he is visited again by Mistress Death, for whom he murders his offspring and his pirate captain.14 Cosmic Cube and Infinity Gemsedit Wishing to impress Mistress Death, Thanos gathers an army of villainous aliens and begins a nuclear bombardment of Titan that kills millions of his race.15 Seeking universal power in the form of the Cosmic Cube, Thanos travels to Earth. Prior to landing, his vessel destroys a nearby car as a family witnesses his arrival.16 Unbeknownst to Thanos, two of the family members in the vehicle survive: the father's spirit is preserved by the Titanian cosmic entity Kronos and is given a new form as Drax the Destroyer while the daughter is found by Thanos' father, Mentor, and is raised to become the heroine Moondragon. Thanos eventually locates the Cube, and also attracts the attention of Mistress Death. Willing the Cube to make him omnipotent, Thanos then discards the Cube. He imprisons Kronos and taunts Kree hero Captain Marvel, who with the aid of superhero team the Avengers and ISAAC (a super-computer based on Titan), is eventually able to defeat Thanos by destroying the Cube.17 Thanos later comes to the aid of Adam Warlock in a war against the Magus and his religious empire.1819 During this alliance Thanos cultivates a plan to reunite with Mistress Death, and secretly siphons off the energies of Warlock's Soul Gem, and combines these with the power of the other Infinity Gems to create a weapon capable of destroying a star. Warlock summons the Avengers and Captain Marvel to stop Thanos, although the plan is foiled when Thanos kills Warlock. The Titan regroups and captures the heroes, who are freed by Spider-Man and the Thing. Thanos is finally stopped by Warlock, whose spirit emerges from the Soul Gem and turns the Titan to stone.1520 Thanos's spirit eventually reappears to accompany a dying Captain Marvel's soul into the realm of Death.21 The Infinity sagaedit Thanos is eventually resurrected,22 and collects the Infinity Gems once again.23 He uses the gems to create the Infinity Gauntlet, making himself omnipotent, and erases half the living things in the universe to prove his love to Death.24 This act and several other acts are soon undone by Adam Warlock.25 Warlock reveals that Thanos has always allowed himself to be defeated because the Titan secretly knows he is not worthy of ultimate power. Thanos joins Warlock as part of the Infinity Watch and helps him to defeat first his evil26 and then good27personas, and cure Thor of "warrior Madness".28 The events above have been dubbed the "Infinity saga."29 Other adventuresedit Thanos later recruits a team of Earth-bound super-villains and puts them under the field leadership of Geatar in a mission to capture an ancient robot containing the obscure knowledge of a universal library and extract its data.30 Thanos uses information from the robot to plot against and battle Tyrant, the first creation of Galactus turned destroyer.31 When trapped in an alternate dimension, Thanos employs the aid of the brother of Ka-Zar, Parnival Plunder32 and later the Hulk33 to escape, although both attempts are unsuccessful. Thanos is eventually freed and comes into conflict with Thor, aligning himself with Mangog in a scheme to obtain powerful mystical and cosmic talismans which will allow him to destroy all life in the universe,34 and during their battles Thanos decimates the planet Rigel-3.35 Thanos then uses the heroes Thor and Genis-Vell (Captain Marvel's son) against the death god Walker, who attempts to woo Mistress Death and then destroy the entity after being rejected.36 Thanos then devises a plan to become the All-Father of a new pantheon of gods created by himself. Thanos, however, finds himself opposed by the Avengers' former member Mantis and her son Quoi, who apparently is destined to be the Celestial Messiah. Thanos abandons this plan after having to unite with Mistress Death to destroy the "Rot", a cosmic aberration in deep space caused by Thanos's incessant love for Death.37 Thanos also once conducted extensive research on genetics, and after studying many of the universe's heroes and villains cloned them and gene-spliced his own DNA into the subjects. Although he later abandons the project, five clones survive, being versions of Professor X, Iron Man, Gladiator, Doctor Strange, and Galactus respectively. A sixth and unnamed version of Thanos also appears, and it is revealed the incarnations of Thanos encountered in the past by Thor and Ka-Zar were actually clones. The true Thanos – with the aid of Adam Warlock, Gamora, Pip the Troll, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, and Dr. Strange – destroys the remaining clones.38 When the ancient Egyptian pharaoh Akhenaten uses a source of cosmic power, the Heart of the Universe, to seize power in present-day Earth (killing most of Earth's heroes in the process), Thanos uses a time-travel stratagem to defeat him. Thanos then uses the Heart of the Universe to reverse Akhenaten's actions and was also compelled to correct a flaw in the universe. Changed by the experience, Thanos advises confidant Adam Warlock he will no longer seek universal conquest.39 However, Marvel's Executive Editor Tom Brevoort has stated on his Tumblr blog that this story is not in any way a part of official Marvel continuity.4041 Thanos decides to atone for the destruction of Rigel-3, and agrees to aid a colony of Rigellians in evacuating their planet before Galactus can consume it. During the course of this mission Thanos learns Galactus is collecting the Infinity Gems in an effort to end his unyielding hunger. Thanos later learns Galactus is being manipulated into releasing a multiversal threat called Hunger, which feeds on entire universes. Despite opposition from Thanos, Galactus unwittingly frees the entity, and when its intentions are revealed, the pair team up and attempt to destroy it.42 En route to the Kyln, an intergalactic prison, Thanos meets Death, who for the first time speaks to the Titan. Death claims to be worth wooing, but says Thanos must offer something other than death. At the Kyln Thanos encounters Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, and the Shi'arwarrior Gladiator, who are both prisoners, and the Beyonder, who has been rendered amnesiac by its choice to assume a humanoid female form. Thanos battles the Beyonder, causing its mind to shut down and leaving its power trapped within a comatose physical form. Thanos then instructs the Kyln officers to keep the Beyonder on life support indefinitely in order to prevent the entity from being reborn.43 Thanos departs the Kyln in the company of Skreet, a chaos-mite freed from the prison. Thanos then meets the Fallen, revealed to be the true first Herald of Galactus. Thanos defeats the former Herald and places him under complete mental control.44 He later appears in Wisconsin attempting to charge a weapon called the Pyramatrix with the life force of everyone on Earth until he is defeated by Squirrel Girl. After the battle, Uatu the Watcher appears and confirms to Squirrel Girl that she defeated the real Thanos, not a clone or copy.45 Annihilationedit Main article: Annihilation (comics) During the Annihilation War Thanos allies himself with the genocidal villain Annihilus. When the Annihilation Wave destroys the Kyln, Thanos sends the Fallen to check on the status of the Beyonder, whose mortal form he finds has perished. Before the Fallen can report back to Thanos it encounters Tenebrous and Aegis: two of Galactus's ancient foes. Thanos convinces Tenebrous and Aegis to join the Annihilation Wave in order to get revenge on Galactus, and they subsequently defeat the World Devourer and the Silver Surfer. Annihilus desires the secret of the Power Cosmic and asks Thanos to study Galactus. Once Thanos learns Annihilus's true goal is to use the Power Cosmic to destroy all life and remain the sole survivor, he decides to free Galactus. Drax the Destroyer kills Thanos before he can do so but discovers that Thanos had placed a failsafe device to allow Silver Surfer to free Galactus in the event that Annihilus betrayed him.46 During a climactic battle with Annihilus, Nova is near death and sees Thanos standing with Mistress Death.47 The Thanos Imperativeedit Main article: The Thanos Imperative A cocoon protected by the Universal Church of Truth is revealed to be hiding Thanos, who has been chosen by Oblivion to be the new Avatar of Death.48 Resurrected before his mind could be fully formed, Thanos goes on a mindless rampage before being captured by the Guardians of the Galaxy.49 Thanos pretends to aid the Guardians against the invading Cancerverse, and after discovering its origin kills an alternate version of Mar-Vell, the self-proclaimed Avatar of Life. This causes the collapse of the Cancerverse, and Nova sacrifices himself in an attempt to contain Thanos inside the imploding reality.50 Thanos escapes51 and returns to Earth seeking an artificial cosmic cube. He forms an incarnation of the criminal group Zodiac to retrieve it, but he is defeated by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy and remanded to the custody of the Elders of the Universe.52 Infinity and the Cabaledit Main article: Infinity (comic book) Thanos soon invades Earth again after being informed that most of the Avengers have temporarily left the planet.53 He launches an assault on Attilan, which he offers to spare in exchange for the deaths of all Inhumans between the ages of 16 and 22. Black Bolt later informs the Illuminati that the true purpose of the invasion is to find and kill Thane, an Eternal/Inhuman hybrid that Thanos had secretly fathered years earlier.54 Thanos is trapped in a pocket limbo of stasis by his son.55 Thanos is freed by Namor and was among the villains that joined his Cabal to destroy other worlds.56 Thanos later meets his end on Battleworld, where he is easily killed by God Emperor Doom during an attempted insurrection.57 Ultimates and Civil War IIedit Thanos in Ultimates vol. 2, #5 (May 2016). Art by Kenneth Rocafort. Main article: Civil War II Thanos is unintentionally brought back to life by Galactus.58 When Thanos prepares to raid a Project Pegasus facility to steal a Cosmic Cube, he is ambushed and defeated by a team of Avengers. During their battle, he mortally wounds War Machine and critically injures She-Hulk.596061 After his defeat, he is imprisoned in the Triskelion,62 and manipulates Anti-Man into facilitating his escape.63 Thanos goes on a killing spree, but Black Panther, Blue Marvel and Monica Rambeau are able to stop him by devising a device that blocks the electrical synapses in his brain.64 Thanos somehow later recovers and escapes captivity, and reclaims his Black Order forces from Corvus Glaive. After retaking command of his Black Quadrant outpost, Thanos discovers that he is dying.65 Thanos tries to force Mentor to find a cure for his malady, but kills him when he is unable to.66 Around this time, Thanos is approached by a mysterious hooded woman, who proposes an alliance. He tasks her with bringing him the hammer of the deceased Ultimate Thor.67 The woman fails, but removes her disguise to reveal herself as Hela, the Norse goddess of death. She tells Thanos that she needs his help to reclaim Hel, and in exchange, offers to give him the one thing he has been searching for his entire life: death. After this, the two kiss.68 Powers and abilitiesedit Thanos is a mutant member of the race of superhumans known as the Titanian Eternals. The character possesses abilities common to the Eternals, but amplified to a higher degree through a combination of his mutant–Eternal heritage, bionic amplification, mysticism, and power bestowed by the abstract entity, Death. Demonstrating enormous superhuman strength, stamina, and durability, Thanos can absorb and project vast quantities of cosmic energy and is capable of telekinesis, telepathy, and matter manipulation. Thanos is an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained in the art of war on Titan. Thanos has proven himself capable of briefly holding his own in battle against Odin,69 and of blasting Galactus off his feet.70 Thanos is a supergenius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. He often employs a transportation chair capable of space flight, force field projection, teleportation, time travel, and movement through alternate universes. Thanos is also a master strategist and uses several space vessels, at least three under the name "Sanctuary", as a base of operations. Other versionsedit Amalgam Comicsedit During the 1996 Amalgam Comics crossover between DC Comics and Marvel, Thanos merged with Darkseid to become "Thanoseid".71 Earth Xedit In the alternate universe limited series Earth X, Thanos dwelled in the Realm of the Dead with the entity Death.72 It is revealed his mother was a Skrull and Death used her secret to make him believe that Death was his mother. When the deception is revealed, he uses the Ultimate Nullifier on Death.73 Ultimate Marveledit The Ultimate Marvel imprint title Ultimate Fantastic Four features an alternate universe version of Thanos who is the ruler of Acheron (and has a son called Ronan the Accuser, who is in possession of a Cosmic Cube74), a vast empire consisting of thousands of worlds that exist in another plane of existence.75 Marvel Zombies 2edit Thanos features in the limited series Marvel Zombies 2, set in the alternate universe of Earth-2149. Having been "zombified", the character is killed by the cosmic-powered Hulk after an altercation over food.76 In other mediaedit Televisionedit * Thanos was featured in the Silver Surfer animated television series, voiced by Gary Krawford. Due to Fox's broadcast standards, Thanos is depicted as a worshiper of Lady Chaos. Thanos talks to a statue of Lady Chaos on his ship.77 * Thanos appears on The Super Hero Squad Show, voiced by Steven Blum in his first appearance,78 and by Jim Cummings in all other appearances.79 * Thanos appears in the Avengers Assemble80 and Guardians of the Galaxy animated shows, voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.81 Filmedit Damion Poitier (top) as Thanos in the end credits of The Avengers and Josh Brolin (bottom) as Thanos in Guardians of the Galaxy. * Damion Poitier makes a cameo appearance as Thanos (credited as Man #1) during the mid-credits of the 2012 film The Avengers as Loki's mysterious benefactor.8283 * Josh Brolin appears uncredited as Thanos in the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy.84 He tries to use Ronan the Accuser to obtain an Infinity Stone. The film also introduces him as the adoptive father of Gamora and Nebula. Sean Gunn stood in for Thanos on set,8586 while Brolin provided the performance capture of the character.87 Thanos was originally going to have a larger role in Guardians of the Galaxy, but Joss Whedon felt that the character needed to be threaded more gently.88 * Brolin reprises his role (uncredited) in the mid-credits scene of the 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron. Thanos is seen retrieving an Infinity Gauntlet without the stones saying "Fine, I'll do it myself." * Brolin will reprise his role in the upcoming films Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel.8990 Video gamesedit * Thanos appeared in the Capcom fighting games Marvel Super Heroes[citation needed] and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as a playable character, voiced by Andrew Jackson.[citation needed] * Thanos appears as a downloadable content character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes.91 * Thanos appears as a playable character of Lego Marvel's Avengers, voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.[citation needed] * Thanos is a playable character in Marvel Future Fight.92 * Thanos is available to play with in Marvel: Contest of Champions.[citation needed] * There are two playable versions of Thanos in the match-three mobile game Marvel Puzzle Quest. Thanos was added to the game in December 2016.93 * Thanos appears in Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series, voiced by Jake Hart.94 In the first chapter, Thanos seeks the Eternity Forge, an ancient artifact. He is killed in a battle with the Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Thanos appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite,95 voiced again by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.96 In this game, Thanos no longer has the Infinity Stone-based moves from the previous Marvel vs. Capcom games. In the story mode, he was originally captured by Ultron Sigma (a fusion between Ultron and Sigma from Capcom's Mega Man X series), until he is rescued by the remaining heroes and soon must aid the heroes to devise another plan in combatting Ultron Sigma. Novelsedit * Thanos is the protagonist of the 2017 novel Thanos: Death Sentence by Stuart Moore.97 The book follows Thanos' last chance to win Death's love after his defeat at the end of The Infinity Gauntlet. Collected editionsedit A number of the stories featuring Thanos have been republished into trade paperbacks and other collected editions: * The Life of Captain Marvel (collects Iron Man #55, Captain Marvel #25-34, Marvel Feature #12), 1991, ISBN 0-87135-635-X * Essential Avengers: Volume 6 (includes Captain Marvel #33; The Avengers #125, 135), 576 pages, February 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3058-6 * The Greatest Battles of the Avengers (includes Avengers Annual #7), 156 pages, December 1993, ISBN 0-87135-981-2 * Avengers vs. Thanos (collects Iron-Man #55, Captain Marvel #25-33, Marvel Feature #12, Daredevil #105-107, Avengers #125, Warlock#9-11, 15, Avengers Annual #7, Marvel Two-In-One Annual #2, and material from Logan's Run #6), 472 pages, March 2013, ISBN 0-7851-6850-8 * Essential Marvel Two-in-One: Volume 2 (includes Marvel Two-in-One Annual #2), 568 pages, July 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2698-8 * Marvel Masterworks Captain Marvel: Volume 3 (collects Captain Marvel #22–33, Iron Man #55), 288 pages, hardcover, April 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3015-2 * Marvel Masterworks Captain Marvel: Volume 6 (collects Captain Marvel #58-62, Marvel Spotlight #1-4, 8, Marvel Super-Heroes #3, Marvel Graphic Novel #1; Logan's Run #63), 296 pages, hardcover, May 2016, ISBN 978-0785199946 * Marvel Masterworks Warlock: Volume 2 (collects Strange Tales #178-181; Warlock #9–15; Avengers Annual #7; Marvel Two-in-One Annual #2), hardcover, 320 pages, hardcover, June 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3511-1 * The Death of Captain Marvel (collects Captain Marvel #34, Marvel Spotlight #1–2, Marvel Graphic Novel #1), 128 pages, hardcover, June 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4627-X * Silver Surfer: Rebirth of Thanos (collects Silver Surfer #34–38; The Thanos Quest miniseries; "The Final Flower!" from Logan's Run #6), 224 pages, April 2006, ISBN 0-7851-2046-7 (hardcover, August 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4478-1) * The Infinity Gauntlet (collects The Infinity Gauntlet limited series), 256 pages, March 2000, ISBN 0-87135-944-8 (December 2004, ISBN 0-7851-0892-0; July 2006, ISBN 0-7851-2349-0; hardcover, August 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4549-4) * Infinity War (collects Infinity War limited series; Warlock and the Infinity Watch #7–10; Marvel Comics Presents #108–111), 400 pages, April 2006, ISBN 0-7851-2105-6 * Infinity Crusade: ** Volume 1 (collects Infinity Crusade #1-3, Warlock Chronicles #1–3, Warlock and the Infinity Watch #18–19), 248 pages, December 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3127-2 ** Volume 2 (collects Infinity Crusade #4–6, Warlock Chronicles #4–5, Warlock and the Infinity Watch #20–22), 248 pages, February 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3128-0 * Thor: Blood and Thunder (collects Thor #468–471, Silver Surfer #86–88, Warlock Chronicles #6–8, Warlock and the Infinity Watch #23–25), 336 pages, July 2011, ISBN 978-0-7851-5094-7 * DC versus Marvel Comics (collects DC vs. Marvel mini-series, Doctor Strangefate #1), 163 pages, September 1996, ISBN 1-56389-294-4 * Ka-Zar by Mark Waid and Andy Kubert: ** Volume 1 (collects Ka-Zar #1–7, Tales of the Marvel Universe #1), 208 pages, January 2011, ISBN 978-0-7851-4353-6 ** Volume 2 (collects Ka-Zar #8–14, Annual '97), 216 pages, March 2011, ISBN 978-0-7851-5992-6 * Deadpool Classic: Volume 5 (collects Deadpool #26–33, Baby's First Deadpool, Deadpool Team-Up #1), 272 pages, June 2011, ISBN 978-0-7851-5519-5 * The Mighty Thor by Dan Jurgens and John Romita, Jr.: Volume 4 (collects Thor vol. 2, #18–25, Annual 2000), 256 pages, November 2010, ISBN 978-0-7851-4927-9 * Infinity Abyss (collects Infinity Abyss limited series), 176 pages, 2003, ISBN 0-7851-0985-4 * Thanos: The End (collects Marvel: The End limited series), 160 pages, May 2004, ISBN 0-7851-1116-6 * Thanos: Redemption (collects Thanos #1-12), 304 pages, November 2013, ISBN 0-7851-8506-2 ** Epiphany (collects Thanos #1–6), 144 pages, June 2004, ISBN 0-7851-1355-X ** Samaritan (collects Thanos #7–12), 144 pages, October 2004, ISBN 0-7851-1540-4 * Annihilation: ** Volume 1 (collects Drax the Destroyer miniseries, Annihilation: Prologue one-shot, Annihilation: Nova miniseries), 256 pages, October 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2901-4 (hardcover, March 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2511-6) ** Volume 2 (collects Annihilation: Ronan miniseries, Annihilation: Silver Surfer miniseries, Annihilation: Super-Skrull miniseries), 320 pages, November 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2902-2 (hardcover, May 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2512-4) ** Volume 3 (collects Annihilation: The Nova Corps Files one-shot/handbook, Annihilation limited series, Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus''miniseries), 304 pages, December 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2903-0 (hardcover, July 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2513-2) * ''The Thanos Imperative (collects The Thanos Imperative #1–6, The Thanos Imperative: Ignition, The Thanos Imperative: Devastation, Thanos Sourcebook), 248 pages, hardcover, February 2011, ISBN 0-7851-5183-4 * Infinity (collects Infinity #1-6, New Avengers vol. 3, #7-12, Avengers vol 5, #14-23, Infinity: Against the Tide Infinite Comic #1-2), 632 pages, hardcover, February 2014, ISBN 978-0785184225 * Thanos Rising (collects Thanos Rising #1-5), 136 pages, hardcover, July 2014, ISBN 978-0785190479 * Thanos: A God Up There Listening (collects Thanos: A God Up There Listening #1-4 and Thanos Annual #1), 120 pages, hardcover, December 2014, ISBN 978-0785191582 * Thanos vs. Hulk (collects Thanos vs. Hulk #1-4, Warlock (1972) #12), 112 pages, June 2015, ISBN 978-0785197126 * Thanos: Cosmic Powers (collects Secret Defenders #12-14, Cosmic Powers #1-6), 344 pages, November 2015, ISBN 978-0785198178 * Deadpool vs. Thanos (collects Deadpool vs. Thanos #1-4), 112 pages, December 2015, ISBN 978-0785198451 * The Infinity Gauntlet: Warzones! (collects The Infinity Gauntlet #1-5), 112 pages, December 2015, ISBN 978-0785198741 * Siege: Battleworld (collects Siege #1-4, Uncanny X-Men (2011) #9-10), 144 pages, Februar 2016, ISBN 978-0785195498 * Secret Wars (collects Secret Wars #1-9 and material from Secret Wars #0 FCBD), 312 pages, March 2016, ISBN 978-0785198840 * The Infinity Entity (collects: The Infinity Entity #1-4, Thanos Annual #1), 116 pages, July 2016, ISBN 978-0785194217' * Thanos The Infinity Revelation, Jim Starlin, 2014, ISBN 978-0785184706 * Thanos The Infinity Relativity, Jim Starlin, 2015, ISBN 978-0785193036 * Thanos The Infinity Finale, Jim Starlin, 2016, ISBN 978-0785193050 Receptionedit Thanos was ranked number 47 on IGN's top 100 comic book villains of all time,98 22nd on Wizard's Top 100 Greatest Villains list,[citation needed] and number 21 on Complex's 25 Greatest Comic Book Villains List. Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Villains